Shooters
by potterheadjazz
Summary: Darcy and Loki are bored, so she introduces him to shooters.
1. Chapter 1

In a frenzy of lips and hands and flying clothes, they stumbled through the door to the bedroom.

God and mortal, both too far past drunk to even care about the taboo of what they were doing, fell back onto the bed, her on top of him, nestled between strong, lean thighs on impossibly long legs. Normally this wouldn't happen. Ever. But, fuelled by alcohol and too much sexual frustration, neither even gave a damn.

* * *

_It started innocently enough; Loki was staying at Jane's with she and Thor, under the condition that he be under constant house arrest. They were out of town for a weekend – on some kind of "romantic" trip and Darcy was staying to ensure the younger god didn't leave. _

_Tired of reading now, the dark haired man made his way downstairs, so bored he was actually interested in what the girl was doing. Incidentally, he found her on the sofa, watching some kind of mindless drivel on the television. _

"_Hey," she turned to smile at him. "How's it going? Still bat-shit crazy?" _

"_Still bat-shit crazy," was Loki's reply, along with a smirk. He had to admit, he was fond of the small bespectacled girl. She amused him, her sarcastic wit almost a rival for his own. She also had the rare trait that she didn't immediately dismiss him as simply an affectionless psychopath who did what he did simply for the sake of doing it. She tried to understand him – he knew she didn't quite get it, but trying was more than most people did. They weren't friends, exactly, more acquaintances, but Jane and Thor were constantly commenting on how they flirted. "What in the name of all that is holy are you watching?" _

"_I dunno," she shrugged. "Some dumb movie. Jane's DVD selection is beyond bad and there's nothing good on TV." _

"_There's _never _anything good on TV," Loki smirked, though he sat cross-legged next to the girl._

"_Yeah, but you're like, crazy intelligent. You actually read for fun," she said. "This is how I get my entertainment. Well, that and shooters." _

"_Shooters?" Loki repeated. "You mean firearms?" _

"_No… shooters," Darcy looked shocked. "You're from this massively advanced part of space and you don't even have shooters?" _

"_Evidently not," Loki raised one eyebrow. _

"_It's like… its alcohol. Like wine but way stronger. You take it in little tiny shot glasses," Darcy explained. _

"_Sounds fun," the slender man commented with a small chuckle. There was a brief, slightly awkward pause. Darcy broke it. _

"_Hey, Loki?" she asked, and he turned to her. "Wanna do some shooters?" _

"_I thought you'd never ask," he smiled at her, and she couldn't help laughing._

* * *

He rolled over so now he was on top of her, not breaking the kiss, pinning her to the bed gently by her shoulders and kissing his way down her jawline.

* * *

_A couple of hours and too many drinks to count later, and they both sat out on Jane's balcony, backs against the wall, staring up at the stars. _

"_So this Heimdall guy," Darcy said. "He can see us right now?" _

"_Probably," Loki said. _

"_Even though he's like, light-years away?" she sounded astounded. _

"_Yep," Loki nodded once. _

"_Huh. That's crazy. Hey, Heimdall," she yelled into the sky, and Loki laughed. Darcy turned to him. _

"_Aren't you going to say hi?" she said. _

"_He's… more Thor's friend than mine," Loki said, lightly. _

"_What about your friends back in space? What are they like?" she was curious. He sighed. _

"_Truth be told, I don't really _have _any friends back on Asgard," he took a small swig from the whisky bottle between them. "They were Thor's friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They simply spent time with me because Thor did." _

"_That's… kinda sad," she said. _

"_Not really," Loki shrugged. "I don't need friends. I enjoy my own company enough." _

"_Well… we're friends, right?" she said. He studied her for a while, then grinned. _

"_Right," he said and, to her surprise, he put an arm around her. "Heavens, girl, you're freezing! Here." _

_He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_Loki?" she said, quietly. _

"_Yeah?" he replied, in a similar tone. _

"_Thor's dad is an asshat," she stated. Loki snorted. _

"_Tell me something I don't know," he said. There was a pause. "My father was no better." _

"_Was? What happened to him?" she asked. _

"_I killed him," he said it so casually she felt herself tense up. He felt it too and sighed. _

"_Sorry. I keep forgetting not to say things llike that here," he said. "Being bat-shit crazy and all." _

"_You're not so bat-shit crazy," she told him. "God, you smell good! I haven't been this close to a cute guy in like… forever." _

_He pulled back a little and looked at her, an amused smirk on his face. _

"_Cute?" he repeated. "I'm _cute_?" _

"_Yeah," she said. "I mean, in the way that crazy guys who try to take over the world are cute. You're definitely the cutest psycho who's tried to take over the world." _

"_I'll assume that was a compliment," Loki laughed. "At any rate, I know what you mean. It's been a long time since I've been this close to a beautiful girl." _

"_Beautiful?" she repeated. "I'm _beautiful_?" _

"_Yes," he leaned his forehead against hers. "In the way that the stars are beautiful." _

_And, just like that, their lips met in a passionate kiss._

* * *

And that's how they got where they were now – lying side by side in the bed in Jane's guest room, panting and sweating but neither one felt disgusting for it. Rather, they felt satisfied – having let out something that had been kept in for days, weeks, months, years. Neither one knew exactly how long it had been and right now, neither one cared. Now all they cared to do was to sleep. and so they arranged themselves around each other, her back to his toned chest, his arms around her slim waist, and they did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither one of them talked about it for a month and a half afterwards.

Darcy tried – fuck, she tried, but Loki simply wouldn't. He ignored her or denied all knowledge of that night happening, claiming he must've been 'too drunk to know what he was doing'. Darcy knew it was bullshit. She could see something – and she wasn't quite sure what – flash behind his eyes every time she brought it up. Maybe that's why she pressed the matter. Or maybe it was because she didn't want him thinking of her as some kind of easy bimbo. Or maybe she wanted to extend a caring hand, since she felt like she'd seen a softer side to him that night. Or maybe she was just kidding herself. Maybe she knew the exact reason why she wanted to talk about it.

She didn't notice anything was up until two weeks after they did it – and her period was due. It didn't come. She didn't think much of it at first – these things happen, right? She just ignored it, waiting until next month, it'd come next month…

But then the stomach pains started. And the vomiting. Maybe she was sick – that was her first thought. Should she go to the doctor? _Nah, _she'd thought. Just some dumb stomach flu or even food poisoning. It'd pass by itself within a week. It didn't.

And then she started to notice things. Started to notice how the puking only happened in the morning. Started to notice how much her back and her boobs were starting to ache. Started to notice how god-damn tired she was. Started to notice that she was gaining weight quicker than she ever had before. And there was no more pretending, no more lying to herself.

One day, she slipped out before anyone else was up. She'd come to know London pretty well, and there was a pharmacist a couple of streets away that she knew was open because she checked the hours online. She couldn't help feeling flushed as she made her purchase, feeling horribly judged by the teenage boy on the counter.

"It's for a friend," she gushed, not meeting his disinterested gaze.

"Uh-huh," he sounded like he didn't believe her, nor did he care. "That's eleven quid, then, love."

"Sure," she fumbled in her purse for her wallet, then counted out the money with shaking hands. The boy cocked his head and sighed.

"Listen, love. I know it's scary, but you just make sure you let your '_mate'_ know she's got options, yeah?" he advised, drawing air quotes around the word 'mate', and Darcy had to smile at him, despite the mad butterflies in her stomach.

"I will. Thanks," she said, before turning and scurrying out of the store without looking back at him.

"Good luck, love," he called, as the door closed behind her, but Darcy didn't even acknowledge that he'd spoken. She was too jittery to be bothered with politeness right now.

Mercifully, the house was still quiet when she got back. She crept into the upstairs bathroom, locked the door and got on with it, wanting to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

Afterwards, she shakily washed her hands, then started pacing up and down the bathroom, impatiently muttering to herself.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I _can't _do this," she repeated it until it became a jumble of nonsense. Then she spotted her reflection in the mirror, and gripped the sides of the sink, staring fiercely at herself.

"God dammit, woman! Yes you _can _do it!" she hissed at her reflection. "You're Darcy Motherfucking Lewis. You've taken worse than this. You drove into the middle of a storm in the middle of nowhere because your damn crazy best friend wanted to. You tazed a six-foot-four Norse god and lived to tell the tale. You. Can. Do. This."

And then the alarm on her phone beeped, signalling any time for pep talks was up. With a deep breath, she looked at the little white stick balancing on the countertop. She checked and double checked, though it wasn't necessary – the colour was obvious enough.

_I can't do this, _she thought, as the tears started to spill down her face.

She was locked in the bathroom alone so long, she didn't hear anyone get up. She didn't hear the light footsteps on the stairs. She didn't hear them fill the kettle and make up a pot of tea. So it wasn't until she pulled herself together, cleaned herself up, and went back downstairs that she even knew Loki was awake.

He regarded her with the cold look that had become his usual for her. She swallowed. God damn, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Uh. Hey. 'Morning," she tried.

"Good morning," Loki's reply was polite but too formal, too cold.

"I'm not so sure about that," she mumbled, and he looked curious. "Listen, Loki. We need to talk."

"We do? I wasn't aware," his eyes flitted back to the newspaper in his hand. Darcy felt a rage in her chest. _God, what a bastard. What an actual bastard. How could I have ever thought he wasn't a bastard? Of course he's a bastard. He killed a ton of people just 'cause of some damn Daddy issue. Sure he doesn't care about this. Bastard. _

"Uh yeah. We need to talk about… about _that _night," she said. He sighed and threw the newspaper down.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you're not still on about that are you?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Really, girl. It was what I believe you Midgardians call a 'one-night stand'. Can't you just put it behind you?"

"Well, actually. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Darcy replied, and she was no less angry for what he said. "I _can't _put it behind me because…"

"Oh dear Lord," Loki groaned. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me, because I'll tell you now, girl, it's a waste of your time."

"Don't flatter yourself, hot shot," she snorted, and she swore that for a fraction of a second, he looked offended. "No. I'm not _in love _with you, so you don't have to worry about that. And FYI, even if I was, I would've told you long before now."

"Well whatever is it you want to talk about then?" he asked. "I can't see what else would have you so hung up on this. Gods, child. I never would've done it had I known you'd become so _clingy, _so _needy. _It was a mistake – a damn drunken mistake – and it won't happen again, do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand," Darcy shot back, folding her arms across her chest. She was really pissed now. How dare this asshole think it was okay to treat her like that? "I understand just crystal clear. And d'you know why? Not 'cause I'm _in love _with you. 'Cause your _damn drunken mistake _got you more than you bargained for."

"For the love of the Nine, girl, will you stop speaking in code?" he snarled and she laughed.

"You want it spelled out for you? Fine. I'm pregnant, Loki. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T," she didn't think that actually spelling it out was really necessary, but the look on Loki's face told her it got her message across loud and clear.

**A/N: **Okay so I was gonna just leave this as a one-shot but I had this really fun idea and thought it might be fun to add and also wanted to see you guys' reactions. What do you think? Should I keep going? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was quiet for a long time – it was the first time Darcy had seen him speechless. His eyes didn't meet Darcy's; they flitted first to her stomach, then roamed the room, looking anywhere but at Darcy's eyes. There was something in his eyes that Darcy had never seen before. She was used to anger or a smirk or a smile or borderline insanity. But now? Now there was upset, there was sadness, there was confusion… and there was _fear_. It was comforting and concerning at the same time. He bit his lip, and Darcy cursed herself for thinking how sexy it was. It was too quiet.

"Say something!" it came out more impatiently than she intended, and his eyes rested on the space above her left shoulder.

"I don't know what you expect me to say," he said, softly. "Are you looking for an apology?"

"No," she said, swallowing. She'd expected him to flip shit, get angry, yell at her and maybe break something. Or at the very least she expected some kind of sarcastic remark, something snippy and sassy. She wasn't expecting this. He looked genuinely concerned, _upset _even. "I just… I thought I needed to let you know."

"Can you be sure it's my child?" he asked, and Darcy scoffed, seriously offended.

"You're the only guy for six months. I'm no slut, Loki," she sniped and he pushed his hands through his hair.

"No, no, I wasn't suggesting… I simply meant that… this isn't good," he sounded pathetically desperate when he said it.

"Yeah well, it's not exactly great for me either," she sighed. "Pregnant with the child of a demigod psychopath is not where I saw myself, especially not before I turned thirty."

He looked genuinely offended at that, then swallowed, straightening his back.

"I'm not going to apologise, Darcy," he said.

"I don't want you to," she reminded him.

"I will be there to help work out what we're going to do," he assured her and she was gobsmacked for a second.

"Whoa! What do you mean 'figure out what we're going to do'? There's only one thing we _can _do," she informed him. "I'm having an abortion, Loki."

"An abortion?" he repeated, and now _he _looked mad. "You wish to terminate this pregnancy? You wish to end the life of our child before it even begins?"

"I… well, yeah," she swallowed. It was an odd concept – the genocidal maniac was _pro-life. _"Come on, Loki. We're the last two people alive who should be having a kid together."

"Well, why?" Loki asked. "Do you doubt your abilities as a mother?"

"No I just…" she said.

"So you doubt my abilities as father?" he asked. She didn't reply, and he laughed, a harsh parody of the real thing. "Heavens, girl. I'm a lot of things – I'm the first one to admit it – but a bad father is not one of them."

"Wait. How would you know that if… do you have kids?" she asked, taken aback. He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, I do, now you come to mention it. Six of them, actually. Well. Five now, I suppose," he informed her.

"No way. You have kids," she whispered.

"Yes," he confirmed. "So I'm not inexperienced as a father. I understand that it's your body and I suppose I can't really force you but just know this – I've already had one of my children taken from me, Darcy, and I'll do everything in my power to assure I don't lose another one."

"You… I… what happened?" it was all she could think to ask. He shook his head.

"I don't wish to discuss it," he said, simply. There was a silence. Darcy broke it, clearing her throat.

"So…" she said.

"So," he repeated.

"Well…" she said.

"Well," he repeated.

"Yep," she said.

"Mm," he mumbled. The air was so thick and heavy with tension that it could've been cut with a knife. Darcy suddenly found herself close to tears.

."How are we going to tell people? Jane's going to kill me," she sighed.

"And Thor me," Loki agreed. "Actually, no. Thor will be delighted, he's always very enthusiastic about these kinds of things. But it doesn't bare thinking about what'll happen when he tells Odin."

"He won't be impressed?" Darcy guessed, shocked. Like, what guy doesn't want to be a grandfather?

"He's not impressed by anything I do," Loki said, raising one eyebrow. "Oh, if it was Thor he'd be delighted, over the moon. But heaven forbid I should do anything. Ever."

"Ah. Gotcha," she said, supressing a giggle, though she couldn't really think why it was funny. Maybe it was just the nerves. Then she sighed, pushing a hand through her hair.

"What are we going to _do _Loki?" she groaned. He did something then that surprised her. He took one of her hands between both of his and looked her directly in the eye, very serious, very solemn.

"It was a mistake, what we did, and we both know it. But this is what's happening, we're going to have to deal with the consequences of our actions," he told her. "Whatever happens, whatever we decide to do, this is something that's going to be with both of us for the rest of our lives. And whatever happens, this is something that involves both of us. Something we've both done. I know I'm a lot of things Darcy – a liar and murderer amongst them – but never let it be said that I'm dishonourable. We're in this together."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Let's not tell anybody yet. Let's just wait 'til we decide what we're going to do, yeah?"

"Good plan," he agreed, patting her hands. He smiled then. "Gods, girl, don't look so scared. You'll be fine. I promise."

There was quiet, broken by footsteps on the stairs. Loki quickly dropped Darcy's hand as if it was white hot and picked up his newspaper again. Darcy stood, not sure what to do. The kitchen door opened, and Jane entered.

"Uh… hey, guys," she said, picking up on the tension immediately.

"Good morning, Jane," Loki said – perhaps a little too brightly. Normally Jane wouldn't question it; Loki still gave her the creeps, but they'd formed an awkward friendship. He was pleasant enough to her, and she to him. But the air in the room made it strange.

"Morning," Darcy mumbled, eventually. Jane busied herself making a cup of coffee.

"You two okay? You're awful quiet this morning," she commented.

"Mm. This article is interesting," Loki offered in way of an explanation.

"Yeah. I uh… yeah," Darcy said, awkwardly.

"You sure? You don't look okay," Jane said, and she wasn't entirely sure who the question was directed at.

"I've uh… I think I have a stomach flu," Darcy explained. Jane looked enlightened suddenly.

"Oh! Yeah, I thought I heard you being sick earlier," she said, and Darcy paled but nodded.

"I'm helping out," Loki provided. "I know some effective herbal remedies – Mother used to teach them me how to make them on Asgard."

"Oh. Right. Um. Okay," Jane said. "Well. I am… going to go get Thor. So I will see you two later."

Jane made her way upstairs, to find Thor awake and dressing. He cocked his head, noticing her expression.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked, concerned.

"Darcy and Loki are up to something," was her weary reply.

"Oh," Thor sighed.

"Oh," Jane agreed.


End file.
